Genovian Democratic Party
The Genovian Democratic Party (French: Parti Démocratique Génovien) was also known as the Democratic Party of Genovia (French: Parti Démocratique de Genovia/Parti Démocratique du Genovie) was a political party in the Kingdom of Genovia, founded in November 24, 2009 by Lily Bernal, Gabriella Henriquez, Fernando Radley, Silford Sanderson and Angela Van Gorder. It seeks to be an alternative to traditional politics. At present, it is fielding candidates for the Genovian General Elections. In the backdrop of the severe economic crisis in 2008-2009 and at a time when the policies of Queen Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi were under severe criticisms from the local as well as international media,the Genovian Democratic Party was formed by five dissatisfied Genovian youth: Lily Bernal, Gabriella Henriquez, Fernando Radley, Silford Sanderson and Angela Van Gorder. Sensing the discontent of the population, GDP was formed on the basis of popular sentiment against the monarchy at that time. GDP was formally launched on 24 November, 2009. Formation This led to the formation of Genovian Democratic Party by five youths of the country who were dissatisfied with the administration of the country.It was founded in the year 2009.GDP is a Socialist Liberal Party with its core values being democracy, liberty and justice. GDP is considered as a Center-Left Party in the Genovian political scene. This is the first time that a political party has actually been formed in Genovia against the Monarchy and their central agenda is to abolish the decision making powers of the Monarchy in the administration of the state. The prominent faces of the party are Philip Schlosstein and Lynette Renoir. Political Standpoint "We assert that every Genovian has an equal right and intellect to make decisions that affect his life and liberty. We stand for equal rights to every citizen of Genovia, irrespective of birth, race or occupation. Through the process of constitutional reform, we intend to ensure that the country never suffers from the tyranny of the monarchy again, and the powers of governance rest with the Parliament alone.” * Transfer of governmental powers to the Parliament * Restoring friendly relations with political allies * Agricultural reform, especially in the vineyard sector * Ensuring economic stability of the nation by reducing debt * Instituting a participatory democracy Radical Ideology The Genovian Democratic Party is considered to have radical views, especially in its open opposition to the policies of the monarchy. Its campaign has largely revolved around the questionable policies of the monarchy (namely the Queen). It has criticized the nepotism of the House of Lords in the Parliament, and has accused the Queen of favouring the elite while choosing the Members of Parliament. GDP has been a vocal supporter of bringing in a participatory democracy in Genovia, similar somewhat to that in Switzerland. Candidates for the 2013 Genovian General Elections ' Prime Ministerial Slate ' * Alice C. Goldwater (Won) Deputy Prime Ministerial Slate * Jennifer M. Arthur (1st) , Samuel Streep (2nd), John W. Keaton (3rd) (Won) Senetorial Slate * Sarah Harvis (Won) * Keith McRoyalle (Won) * Edmund Nichols (Won) * Blenda MacTarvish (lost) * Antony Vann Jagner (lost) Candidates for the 2021 North Genovian General Elections Followed the Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War. Prime Minister Alice Goldwater and the political leadership of the Genovian Democratic Party was retreated and exile in Pyrus was followed the occupation of the Sercian Republican forces and translate the political party leadership to relocated in Lexington, North Genovia is a part of the Monarchy Government of the Kingdom of Genovia began in 2019. The First General Elections of North Genovia was a staggered election and the officials elected will be sworn in on March 15, 2021 as the newly sovereign country. Being elected are 55 senators (half of the Senate) of the House of Commons, and all 325 district representative members of the House of Lords. The principality elections were held on the same day as local and gubernatorial elections in North Genovia was some candidates around the sovereign country. After the successfully of the seeking general election, the 188 enemy jet fighter and bomber planes of the Republic of Sercia Navy and Air Force was bombardment and surprising attack on the City of Lexington and New Lexington City in North Genovia under the Kingdom of Genovia was battled against the homelands by the Royal Genovian troops and airstrike. The major tactical victory of the Sercian Republics successfully airstrikes on two cities for surprise attack. The Sercian and Genovian Republican troops did not sending to invasion of North Genovia. Almost 67 Sercian jet fighter and bomber planes were shot down by the Royal Genovian aircrafts and soldiers around the city and almost 55 Sercian jetpilots were prisoners of war and 12 were killed in action . Queen Amelia Thermopolis and P.M. Alice Goldwater was only sadness around surprise attack on airstrike in Lexingon and New Lexington on North Genovia by the struggled Sercian military hands was began to threat due the war after the seeking Elections of North Genovia as the newly sovereign country. Senetorial Slate * Marcus Hatcherson (won) * Joshua Valrey (won) * Blenda MacTarvish (won) * Antony Vann Jagner (won * Deborah Markis (lost) * Hannah Anderson (won) * Michelle Krugler (won) Category:Genovian Democratic Party